Caeglinarol Inthaerion
Caeglinarol "Caeglin" Inthaerion is the Queen of the Baby colonies. She is also of the Royal Line of Zirrh, the sister of Cylwen and Evarlor, and married to King Mythindos Inthaerion. She was also once an Empyrean and is a good friend of Lyndar "Vycaril" Inthamil and her daughter Lydien, also known as Linkius Leccer. She is featured as Caeglin in many Quests and is a secondary Quest Team member. Early Life Originally Caeglinarol was a baby before Sam became King, a member of the original No Hippo Fighting Group, and a formerly expert wizard. She used to wear a black hood with blue water designs on it. She is known to have sent a Tunnels rope toMythindos sometime, which is not surprising as eventually Mythindos and Caeglin were married and became the Leaders of the Baby Colonies. It is known that sometime before Hippo Story 4, possibly during the events of Hippo Story 3 or Hippo Story 2, Caeglin was caught spying on the hippos. Whotsius and Lekis brought her to the Punishment Whirlpool and dropped her in. She swam down several feet and then met a grouper, who coughed out a hood with spell powers. Using the powers, Caeglin swam back to Portico. In HS4, Caeglin is first introduced being at King Sammy's Sammy Game City birthday party with Whalee. When the babies get to Housie Vacation, the King pushes Caeglin and Whalee away to get to his throne. It is soon revealed that Caeglin gave Sammy a poison dagger and a copy of [http://pretendworld.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Ocean?action=edit&redlink=1 Shadow Ocean], a book by Linkius Leccer. She is also seen during the Battle of Onys's Ruby, summoning her Aluso's Wizard School dragon, Varin. She chases off Kopexus the Winged Zicovus with Varin and ends the war. Quest for the Sword of Shadows After the War with Hrobrine is over she retreats to the Skies of Empyrea, meets Lyndar Inthamil, and gains her title. She is seen once more in the Quest for the Sword of Shadows, where she, Inthamil, and Mythindos meet the Quest Team and help them get to Arkor-Kolas. She, knowing the landscapes of Empyrea very well, brings them to the cavern that splits into two paths. A goblin mage called Orkanial guides the questers into the wrong path while Caeglin gets the shakes and has to stop for a couple seconds to eat. When she catches up again, Orkanial had led them into a trap with the Thegrel King, Indophenilia. When Indophenilia and the goblin are defeated, Caeglin finds Tharvir, who leads the questers through a back way to the Shrine of Shadows. Tharvir reveals himself as Liepos and starts to fight Caeglin, Theryll, Cylwen, Mythindos, and the questers from Andrew's World. After Liepos's defeat, Caeglin attempts to stop Arkor-Kolas but fails and is injured. She then goes with Mythindos to the Empyrean Commons to rest until an urgent call from Andrew's World requires all the best questers from every world. Quest to the Umbral Realm The Final Battle Queen of the Baby Colonies The Third Questline Category:Characters Category:Former Babies Category:Quest Team Category:Inthaerions